


Avecilla

by Luna_Loto



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Arco de Wano, Dolor psicologico, Duelo no resuelto, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lenguaje poético, M/M, Open Relationships, Relaciones abiertas, Wano Arc (One Piece), contenido sexual, relaciones multiples, spoilers manga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Loto/pseuds/Luna_Loto
Summary: “Tienes un puerto al que volver, un hijo, una mujer que te espera, tu propio trono, tu apuesta en la nueva era, amantes que calientan tu cama, tu pasado y las posibilidades… ¿Soy la ceniza a la que retornas porque te divierte verme arder eternamente?, ¿o sólo soy una de las rodillas que caen ante tu voluntad?”.ODe las visitas de Shanks a Sphinx y los ojos que han contemplado un fenix durante treinta años.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Avecilla

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Contenido homosexual explicito, referencias/spoilers del manga (tercer acto), relaciones abiertas no formales (no parejas establecidas), relaciones sexo-afectivas múltiples, recursos poéticos, referencias a muerte de personajes, duelos y conflictos psicológicos no resueltos. Ubicada durante el Arco de Wano 
> 
> Parejas: Akagami Shanks / Phoenix Marco. Menciones de A.Shanks / Dracule Mihawk, A.Shanks / Makino y Doflamingo Donquixote / P. Marco (unilateral).

**Avecilla**

_"And when her man comes to call  
_ _he’ll find her waiting like a lonesome queen  
_ _cause when shes by his side  
_ _its such a change from old routine”._  
The other woman, Lana del Rey

–Se ha ido –El retumbar de su escopeta contra la mesa cerró su declaración.

–¿Dónde? –Su voz era profunda, anormalmente seria.

–Wano–.

***

Sus manos sujetaban aún el calor de la taza, sorbos distantes iban consumiéndolo. Sentado en la orilla del techo el horizonte se le rebelaba interminable y su eterna facilidad por alcanzar el cielo era lo único que lo sujetaba. Esta vieja tradición de las alturas, una fe arruinada por sentir el suelo. Ha visto la transición de las eras como el viajar de las nubes, los hombres del antiguo siglo fueron desvaneciéndose, monstruos imposibles que le sujetaron, manos que le empujaban y destrozaron la espalda, fetiches(1) ahora inservibles.

Un ruiseñor duerme en su hombro izquierdo e inevitablemente las imágenes de su propia risa infantil le asechan, su hambre de travesura transformada en décadas entregadas al mar, su anhelo de un hogar concedido por la mano del hombre que le arropó entregándole mares y cielos. La contrariedad de su existencia, de sus años de tortura y su eterna entrega al cielo le dejó una resiliencia terrible: la posibilidad de sobrevivir. Simultáneo a la catástrofe asumió in facto la responsabilidad de la memoria, de las voluntades de su padre y hermanos.

_“¿Te atas a los muertos, Marco?”._

Bajo el manto de su padre llevaba la tarea de proteger, de ser la extensión de su voluntad, sus alas y luz. Celosamente cumplía su consigna, su libertad era la suya, sus sueños la razón de su propio fuego. Su existencia y nacimientos le pertenecían: jamás le faltaron cielos mientras el Moby Dick le resguardó, durante treinta años jamás conoció la ausencia de manos ni lugares donde descansar cabeza o cuello. La furia que despertaba a intervalos desde aquellas horas era desconocida y anormalmente intrínseca. Su rabia había pertenecido siempre a los suyos, pero ahora, toda la bilis le regurgitaba por su propia consciencia, su incompetencia y fracaso innegable, la ausencia de reproches había apagado la revuelta y despertado su ¿culpa? La honda agonía de su pecho era no haber podido recrear para ellos lo que habían perdido.

“ _Tú también lo perdiste, Marco… Tú perdiste todo y lo sabes. Eras tú el que sostenía al viejo, no me engañas, tú y yo sabemos quién eras ahí. Ellos no han perdido lo que tú y aun así tratas de protegerlos bajo tus alas, ¿cierto? Estás aquí siendo devorado para que conozcan la libertad o al menos la seguridad que te arrebatan… ¿Qué sentido tiene esto, Marco? ¿Crees que el viejo habría deseado esto para ti?, ¿qué le haces algún favor a él o a tus hermanos torturándote?_

En horas así contemplaba las casas y el movimiento apacible de la pequeña urbe. La queda respiración del ave sobre su hombro le calmaba por intermitentes. Anhelaba otras formas, por el momento podía ser honesto consigo mismo y rechazar la satisfacción de su tranquilidad, de la comodidad a costa de la traición y la sangre, de su derrota y terquedad por preservar la vida de sus hermanos, de honrar una memoria que pertenecía a la historia y de mantener la de quien era una imparable fuerza caída del cielo. La reconfortante presencia de su felino amigo hace días había abierto el nítido hogar de sus memorias, la terrible curiosidad que le concedieron los mares y el aliento para seguir. Tras tanta muerte, su añoranza de vivir le parecía un anhelo terrible. Una traición imperdonable.

_“¡Únete a mi tripulación, Marco!”_

***

Sólo una parte de su cuerpo caía sobre la cama, una resistencia inútil le temblaba de las manos a los muslos. Una mano caliente le acariciaba el nacimiento de la espalda, dedos clavados sobre los hoyuelos de venus iban rompiendo su piel hasta que hilos escarlatas trazaban el andar de su columna. Sus caderas se agitaban siguiendo el ritmo que la otra pelvis le demandaba. Sus brazos y rostro se hundían entre las sábanas, sus caderas se alzaban mientras sus rodillas caían contra el colchón, el sudor le enrojecía los ojos hasta lagrimearlos. Sus piernas abiertas daban espacio al otro cuerpo, sus muslos friccionaban contra los muslos firmes de su pareja luchando por conservar la posición, sus huesos vibraban y la sensación de danza se hundía más y más entre su carne.

Guiándolo estaba el hombre que luchaba por sostenerlo, por romper su terquedad, por ahuyentar sus demonios aunque fuese sólo para alimentar los propios. Bebía de él sin resguardo y podía sentirlo abriéndole como si sus paredes fuesen inútiles para recordar la forma de su miembro y dolorosamente lo separasen una y otra vez hasta que su vientre se arremolinaba por completo liberando gemidos y calor desde sus mejillas hasta su pecho. 

Hundía con fuerza su cabeza, no quería mirarlo, no quería ver sus ojos oscuros entre la noche ni el brillo de las hebras rojizas por la luz que colaba desde la ventana. Su vida siempre ha existido ante la presencia del poder, tener a Shanks aferrado a su cadera, embistiéndolo y destrozándole los tendones de las ingles era un alivio terrible, una constancia espantosa que lo redimía entre saliva y sangre.

–Marco –Su voz enronquecida acompañaba la mano que se deslizaba por sus caderas, el peso de su cuerpo le golpeaba los muslos y nalgas, abriéndolas con mayor fuerza, ante el ritmo cada vez más violento sus rodillas comenzaban a levantarse y su pene golpeteaba contra su vientre, abría la boca sin que los sonidos alcanzaran a formarse mientras el aire escapaba y la presión, la presión…

_“Oh Dios”_.

Los sonidos desaparecieron, dedos recorriendo de los testículos a la punta de su glande, un entumecimiento, después sólo electricidad, espasmos, presión, aire, ¿dónde está el aire?

–¡Ba...basta! –Labios reventándose, una garganta abierta desgarrándose. Después el silencio, la interminable presión lo llenaba de una humedad hirviente, abriéndolo perpetuamente como si de gajos maduros se tratase ~~.~~

***

Desorientado dejó que sus ojos recuperaran la visión poco a poco. Revuelto entre las sabanas e impregnado de olor a sudor, agradecía la soledad temporal. Abandonó la comodidad del lecho y se obligó a dirigirse al baño para deshacerse de las muestras de compañía que aún lo impregnaban. Mientras el agua corría y el jabón lo secundaba, su cabeza conservaba el mutismo. Al terminar y poner sus ojos sobre el pequeño espejo, contempló las huellas que quedaban sobre su cuello y pecho, las marcas del encuentro estaban sobre su espalda y muslos, lo que pudiera observarse eran más bien ingenuidades.

_“Si me siguieras”_.

Sus dedos trataron de ordenar el cabello húmedo, palpando el imperceptible crecimiento en los costados. Aún lograba recordar sus primeras acciones tras recuperar la libertad, cortar los pedazos de cabello quemado e imposible de salvar había sido un alivio entonces y una tranquilidad a la memoria durante décadas, otra tradición transformada en memento mori(2) sobre su cuerpo. Tomó una camisa clara y cerró los botones con anormal cuidado, la insignia que durante años mostró sin recelo a penas y lograba asomar su forma.

_“Aún no”._

Tomo las botellas de alcohol vacías dispersas por la habitación y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que ocupaba el resto de la casa. Sobre la mesa descansaban medicamentos e instrumentos que había dejado sin ordenar dos noches antes. La llegada imprevista del emperador no toleraba distracciones. El sonido del fuego llenó el lugar mientras comenzaba a hervir agua, una pequeña estufa y repisas junto a un par de estanterías con plantas era todo lo que había. En silencio regó las macetas. Shanks no debía tardar en regresar, sus llamadas matutinas con Ben eran parte de la rutina que permitía su estancia. Caprichos aparte, era un capitán y su tripulación iría siempre primero, su dedicación a ellos era precisamente uno de sus atributos apetentes. Apagó el fuego, sus manos se movieron cautelosas entre utensilios hasta comenzar a decantar el agua entre los granos molidos de café. Sonrió divertido.

Sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a alzar los medicamentos. Quizá uno de sus momentos favoritos en las apariciones de Shanks eran las conversaciones con Beckman, el temperamento tranquilo del vicecapitan siempre le resultó un alivio. Quizá por sus papeles o por la cercanía con el pelirrojo, pero la convivencia entre ellos tenía una complicidad especial. Cerró el botiquín y lo colocó con cuidado en un mueble rustico frente a la mesa, libros y objetos extraños se agitaron ante el nuevo peso en la repisa.

Sus ojos viajaron a la ventana. Las visitas constantes de Shanks le resultaban extrañas, su presencia en Sphinx saneaba aún más sus brechas y las posibilidades que nacían de ello le preocupaban. Trataba de racionalizar las cosas: sabía perfectamente que el antiguo aprendiz de pirata y él eran hijos de la misma era, caras distintas de un tiempo irrecuperable, corrientes que empujaban la nueva ola que se alza imparable sobre ellos. En honor a la verdad, sea cual esta fuera, él jamás guardó el hambre de reinar, jamás sus ambiciones fueron equiparables a las de hombres como Roger o su propio padre. Sus sueños de aventura y su hambre de libertad no requerían llenar sus manos de poder. Dibujar el mundo, llenar las bitácoras de viaje y llevar el orden de las divisiones lo satisfacía.

_“Si fueras uno de mis hombres, Marco…”_.

Era extraño verse tan conectado y lejano a otra persona. Desde que se conocieron habían comenzado un ritual de persecución que jamás se detuvo. Podía evocar los suspiros inquietos llenando su boca de adolescente mientras la fiesta los rodeaba. A veces aquellas memorias le despertaban ternura, otras, la triste certeza de que todas las palabras que cantaba sobre su pecho jamás fueron cumplidas. Quizá su propio afán por entregarse demasiado lo arruinó como amante. Jamás dedicó su placer a lo efímero, su propia esencia le llamaba a la eternidad. _Akagami,_ no Shanks, era distinto al niño con el que peleaba sobre la arena, a los ojos plagados de travesura que le miraban hasta el cielo y a los labios que lo deshacían como si fuese único. El mar era enorme, pero las historias siempre llegaban a sus oídos, ¿Cuántas noches no se llenaron de otros nombres mientras estaban juntos? Sus historias de peleas, de bares y conquistas eran parte de su complicidad.

_“Eres distinto, avecilla… tú y yo somos parte de lo mismo”._

El canto hambriento de las aves interrumpió sus pensamientos, el aroma a café comenzaba a llenar la pequeña casa ¿No era algo así la imagen que dibujaban?, ¿en qué momento se volvió la aparición de sueños ajenos? Sus pupilas se ensombrecieron, era absurdo tratar de darle forma a lo que pertenecía tan sólo a una comprensión a través de los años. Pero es que estas extrañas rutinas encontraba los ojos de Shanks, no de _Akagami_. Resopló, era un idiota. Impregnado por el fracaso, su relación había perdido el extraño equilibrio que los había mantenido, ahora el juego de caza de había transformado en un asecho donde terminaría destazado en cualquier momento, confundirlo con algo que había pertenecido a lo efímero sólo demostraba lo irracional que se había vuelto. Viró sus ojos a la puerta, podía sentirlo aproximarse, despeinó su cabelló todavía húmedo y fue a revisar el café.

_“Esta resistencia absurda, Shanks”_.

Antes de abrir la puerta, el pelirrojo contempló las aves canturreando sobre el tejado recibiendo el amanecer y sonriendo pensó que Marco debería verse precioso junto a ellas. Al abrir la puerta, sus ojos parecían derretirse mientras aquellas manos extrañamente delicadas servían con gracia el café. No hubo intercambio de palabras, sin decir demasiado llevó su cuerpo a la cocina y cubriendo aquella espalda contra su pecho recargó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo soltando un suave gemido de satisfacción mientras con su mano jugaba con la orilla de los pantalones del médico.

–Mmh… Extraño tu antigua faja y cinturón –Marco levantó las tazas y sin decir demasiado obligó a la mano que le recorría a sostener la propia. Le dio un pequeño trago al café y salieron tranquilamente de la casa, sus pasos los llevaron a sentarse sobre un tronco mientras miraban hacia el resto del campo abierto.

–¿Ben está disfrutando sus vacaciones? –Su expresión apacible parecía contradecir la burla obvia. Una pequeña sonrisa le acarició los labios antes de beber del café.

–¡Hey! El que está de vacaciones soy yo…–.

–Ben y yo no pensamos lo mismo, Akagami –La conversación dio paso a las misiones de la tripulación sobre el Nuevo Mundo, con el Levely aproximándose y la caída de Doflamingo cambiando el juego para los emperadores, era obvio que los tiempos habían cambiado. Al pensar en el exShichibukai, Marco sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, los ojos Shanks se afilaron.

–Luffy y Trafalgar hicieron una movida interesante–Comentó Marco tratando de llevar la conversación a un tono menos siniestro. Desde que Doflamingo estableció su poder los encuentros ocasionales entre Barbablanca y los evidentes aliados de Kaido fueron inevitables. En alguna de esas batallas el estrambótico Shichibukai dejó claro su interés por apoderarse no sólo de la Fruta Tori Tori, sino de su usuario. Fue un cruce de coincidencias extrañas las que hicieron que el emperador supiese de aquello.

_“Ah… ¿No eres acaso una criatura interesante? ¿Cómo dio Newgate con un juguete de Mariejois?”._

–Kaido no se quedará quieto demasiado tiempo –Sus ojos se clavaron sobre el cielo y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Traer a la conversación a sombrero de paja siempre lograba el efecto adecuado– ¿Qué harás ahora, Luffy?–.

Sus manos apretaron suavemente la taza, la imagen emocionada de Ace sosteniendo el cartel de búsqueda fue quebrada por su rostro sonriente e inmóvil entre los brazos de su hermano. Los bullicios del Moby Dick le alcanzaron, las risas de Thatch atormentando a Izo, mientras Haruta estallaba en carcajadas, la risa de su padre y el cielo sobre mar abierto. La batalla contra Teach había sido forzada, habían ido al matadero porque tarde o temprano serían cazados, al menos de esta manera, al menos así tendrían la posibilidad de sobrevivir ¿realmente lo hicieron?, ¿realmente algo fue salvado de aquella carnicería?

_“Le llaman la Guerra del resentimiento”._

Cerró los ojos. Hace años había hecho las paces con lo fútil de la vida, al elegir el mar aceptó no sólo su inevitable muerte sino la de cada uno de sus hermanos y padre. Este era el precio de la vida que eligieron, el océano a cambio les otorgaba su libertad inmensa: sus horizontes infinitos. Pero aun así, al verse frente al hombre que le mostraba otra versión de su reflejo, se cuestionaba si acaso había entregado demasiado de sí mismo, si en este punto quedaba algo de vida que le perteneciese y no fuese aplastada por las voluntades de sus muertos. 

_“Oh, sí Roger hubiera vivido, avecilla…”._

Y era absurdo medirse contra Shanks, no sólo porque sus elecciones los habían arrojado a polos opuestos: un emperador que había emulado las formas de su capitán contra el hombre que perdió todo lo que suyo había construido. A pesar de lo frágil de su dinámica, jamás se había sentido indigno de su compañía, pero ahora le resulta imposible comprender _por qué_ Shanks regresaba a él. Marco perdió el trono que su tripulación sostuvo bajo la guía de su padre y se sabía perfectamente incapaz de crear algo parecido. Para ser honesto, incluso antes de su derrota se cuestionaba la verdadera razón tras la extraña infatuación de Shanks para consigo, después de todo siempre había puesto a su tripulación por encima de él, durante décadas se entregó completamente a su familia, cuidando y velando a sus hermanos, protegiendo la vida y heridas de su padre. Akagami tenía su propio reino, tal vez impulsado por la perdida de todo a edad temprana, sin embargo, era un hombre fiel a sus aspiraciones, era un pirata y tomaba todo cuanto quería: tesoros, amantes, futuros, todo se volví sencillo para quien podía postrar ante él todo lo que quisiera.

_“Dicen que su batalla con Ojos de Halcón duró una semana completa”._

Sólo los más cercanos se atrevían a increpar su _relación_ , su padre le permitía el capricho casi con dulzura, pero eso no lo salvaba de la curiosidad ajena. Los comentarios respecto a qué hacían otros piratas era esperado y las noticias se dispersaban con velocidad; las peleas a través del Nuevo Mundo y el Paradise eran un tema predilecto, no sólo en el Moby Dick sino en las tabernas y ciudades que visitaban. Tal vez no lo hubiese extrapolado demasiado de no haber sido porque, a diferencia de _los demás_ , Akagami tenía la fascinación de confidenciar sus aventuras durante sus encuentros. Quizá los escalofríos bajo su piel no le hubieran plagado sino supiera lo poderoso que era Mihawk durante las batallas o el sexo, sino hubiese estado desnudo escuchando como aquel hombre le había dado el mejor sexo de su vida en aquella isla donde Roger los había llevado. Algo en su actitud despreocupada, en su falta de posesividad o necesidad de _algo más_ había hecho un nudo en su vientre aquella vez y jamás lo abandonó.

_“El capitán nos trajo alguna vez… Nunca había estado aquí para algo así”._

Aún podía recordarse aturdido todavía por el cambio en su dinámica tras haberse rencontrado. Aquella vez sobre la playa, Marco sintió que había nacido una distancia imposible entre el emperador y él, el sexo casual y la ausencia de luz en aquellos ojos había sido demasiado. Él sabía que había estado ahí con el espadachín, él mismo se lo había dicho meses antes y era imposible que lo hubiese olvidado. Las palabras de Akagami le entumecían ¿ _Para algo así_?, ¿en qué momento el placer y cobijo junto al grumete se había transformado en “ _algo así_ ”? Pero lo entendió sin demasiado esfuerzo e incluso sin amargura, después de todo, sabía que era idiota pensar que los encuentros de pubertad entre ellos había significado algo distinto a la diversión y la ilusión de descubrir algo nuevo. Al final, él estaba consagrado a su familia, no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de afectos, estaba bien con _esto_ , el sexo era lo suficientemente bueno como para soportar su humor estúpido y su alcoholismo.

_“¿Qué sucede, avecilla?, ¿me extrañaste?”._

Akagami amaba sus ideales no a las personas, quizá la única excepción era Luffy. El cariño suave y honesto por Sombrero de Paja era impresionante de ver, aquellos ojos le recordaban al niño que jugaba a ser pirata en el Oro Jackson. La ilusión que le llenaba el rostro al hablar del supernova era especial, ni siquiera las veces que mencionaba a su hijo reflejaba aquellas emociones terriblemente francas. _Un hijo_. Aún le resultaba extraño saberlo.

_“Felicidades… Espero que se parezca a ella, yoi”._

Los ojos cansados de Ben y su mano sujetándolo por los hombros. Agradecía la silenciosa comprensión del vicecapitan en momentos así. Aquel hombre tenía toda la empatía de la que su capitán carecía. Aceptaba su complicidad, las conversaciones a lo largo de los años creó un lazo especial entre ellos. Los ojos acusadores del pelirrojo cuando los encontraba riendo en la cubierta del Red Force le parecían absurdos y estúpidos a partes iguales. A veces se preguntaba si no equivocó sus _afectos_. No podía dejar de agradecer los brazos pesados sujetándolo cuando aparecieron en la isla, su cigarro rosando su piel mientras le hablaba al oído.

_“No tienes por qué recibirlo, Marco. No le debes nada. No lo olvides”._

Le habría encantado ser más egoísta. Aunque en el fondo supiera que precisamente tener a Shanks a su lado era serlo, al final su compañía era un placebo constante para su soledad, una forma recurrente como sus flamas heladas. Las sonrisas y promesas que brotaban de aquella boca no le pertenecían y posiblemente jamás debió haberlas recibido, porque Akagami sólo amaba sus ideales, sus visiones, sus sueños, a un par de amantes y todo donde pudiese reflejarse. Y algo se extinguía completamente en él al saber que al haberlo perdido todo, había dejado de _funcionar_ como espejo. Lo inevitable estaba ahí, esperándolo con sus fauces abiertas.

_“Tienes un puerto al que volver, un hijo, una mujer que te espera, tu propio trono, tu apuesta en la nueva era, amantes que calientan tu cama, tu pasado y las posibilidades… ¿Soy la ceniza a la que retornas porque te divierte verme arder eternamente?, ¿o sólo soy una de las rodillas que caen ante tu voluntad?”._

¿Para qué continuar con estas visitas sin sentido?, ¿para qué desperdiciar su tiempo en un hombre que habitaba en la sombra de los instintos que no pudo leer, en el asiento que le quedó abismalmente grande? Shanks era tan diferente. Si al menos hubiera algún tipo de amor lo habría comprendido. Su garganta se cerraba. Akagami lo conoce completamente y los sentimientos absurdos y desapasionados que ha tenido por él a través de los años no le eran desconocidos. En su complicidad, el amor los sostenía desde orillas diferentes y mientras el sexo no se arruinara el emperador jamás le haría reproches. Quizá, sentía alguna especie de deuda, de culpa, para con Roger o su padre, o para ambos, una clase de penitencia a la que retornar.

_“No me interesa ser capitán, Akagami”._

_“Lo sé… ¿Únete a mi tripulación?”_

El recuerdo de las fogatas, la arena grabando su huella sobre la piel. Las risas llenando las mesas junto al alcohol y la comida. Esos ojos que lo sostenían como si se tratase de un ser maravilloso y no de un objeto decorativo. Las manos abiertas reconociendo su cuerpo. Tras años de encuentros distantes, de una complicidad absurda, de la presencia de otros entre sus sabanas, tras miradas contenidas, se encontraron uno contra otro en medio de la desesperación. Con las piernas enredadas y el calor de la guerra retumbándoles en los oídos.

_“Padre… Thatch… Oden… Ace…”._

Aquella noche antes del entierro desfallecía sobre el brazo de Shanks, aquellos ojos oscuros luchaban desesperados por arrancarlo de entre las sombras, las flamas azules lamian sus cuerpos, lágrimas pesadas. Se sentía caer y el estallido del agua contra su cuerpo no llegaba para salvarlo, sólo aquel brazo lo aferraba, su vida colgaba de entre sus piernas, sus muslos ardían casi tanto como su rostro.

_“Marco”_

–¿Marco? –Su voz preocupada, absurdamente honesta reflejada en aquellos ojos brillantes clavados en su mirada transparente. Ojos azules que se iban deshaciendo como si de nubes de lluvia se tratasen. Su soledad perdida, sus sentimientos expuestos arrebatándole absolutamente todo. La taza se le desprendió de las manos transformándose en cientos de añicos refugiados entre las hierbas. Pequeñas flamas brotando a través de su cuerpo mientras una mano tibia jalaba su forma contra el calor de su pecho. Latidos envueltos entre fuego y aturdimiento. Sus labios abiertos devorados por el movimiento de las lenguas, aliento perdido entre la humedad de sus rostros y el sollozo que invocó el aleteo de las aves. Una mano se enterró sobre su cintura, enmudecido, los ojos profundos de Shanks lo contemplaban arder como aquella tarde sobre el cielo del Oro Jackson.

“ _Eres mi cielo favorito, Marco…”_

_***_

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:  
> (1)Fetiche – En la brujería un fetiche es un objeto poseído por una entidad sobrenatural.  
> (2)Memento Mori – Frase en latin que significa “Recuerda morir/Recuerda que morirás”. También se usa para referirse a situaciones u objetos que te ayudan a “recordar la muerte/tu muerte”, muchas veces los objetos que se utilizan como memento mori suelen haber pertenecido a personas fallecidas o a estar vinculadas totalmente al ambiente mortuorio (rosas secas de un panteón, un diente, un animal disecado, un tatuaje conmemorativo, etc). 
> 
> Aclaración: Al ser un oneshot no vi pertinente detenerme a explicar cosas del imaginario que no aportaran a la historia así que lo hago acá. Le di el back a Marco de haber sido esclavo de los tenryuubitos, esto es algo que he visto en muchos fanfics (desconozco si el dato es por alguna entrevista con Oda, en las fuentes que suelo consultar no encontré nada así que asumo que es cosa de los fans, pero pos me lo quedé). Mihawk y Makino son/han sido parejas de Shanks. Soy una mala persona e hice que Doflamingo sintiera interés por Marco, de base está que su fruta sería útil para los Smiles al ser una Zoan mitológica, pero si, la connotación sexual es intencional. Lo abierto de la relación entre Ben y Marco también es intencional. 
> 
> N/A: I did it! Pues, hace como dos semanas me obsesioné con esta pareja <3 Me caigo mal porque debería estar trabajando en otro proyecto o en los minibebes que tengo de Lawlu, pero no… tenía que escribir esto. Espero que la lectura no haya sido muy tropezada, tengo poco que volví a la narrativa y sigo trabajando mi estilo. En fin, Marco es un personaje del que me enamoré desde el momento cero, no sólo porque su fruta es la onda, sino porque lo que hemos visto de su personalidad (más tras los recuerdos) me enloquece. Siento que es un personaje al que hemos podido apreciarle todo un abanico de emociones y eso me encanta. Plus, todo lo que sea trauma post-Marindford es UFFF <3 Me alegro que Oda nos esté dejando ver rastros de ese dolor durante Wano (con Tama o el encuentro entre Nekomamushi y Marco). 
> 
> Sé que Shanks/Marco no es una pareja muy querida pero es que NO puedo parar de ver lo mucho que quedan juntos (o sea entre que eran pubertos cuando se conocieron y que Shanks se lo quiere robar, o que ambos han salvado a Luffy -¿?-) pero me encantaría seguir escribiendo de ellos, ¿alguien más lo ama en el fandom en español? Seamos amigos para siempre ¿si? :’c Realmente quería escribir en inglés porque sé que hay varios fans por ahí pero no se me da la fluidez poética fuera de mi lengua  aiñs… algún día :’)
> 
> Pero pos mientras que me animo a escribir en inglés, saco bebés en español <3 Besos consensuados ~


End file.
